Kenpachi Zaraki
Kenpachi Zaraki a 550+ year old Soul Reaper and older brother to Alex Zaraki. One day Kenpachi was sucked into an interdimensonal portal, spent 10 years traveling other dimensions and finally found his way to the world of Pokémon. Appearance Kenpachi is a muscular Soul Reaper with a wild and aggressive appearance that fits his personality. He wears a sleeveless captain's haori that has a ragged look to it (which belonged to the previous captain and was taken after his defeat). He styles his spiked-hair with small bells at its tips and wears a special eyepatch on his right eye, created by the Soul Reaper Research and Development Institute, to suppress his vast amount of spiritual energy. He has green eyes, pronounced hairless eyebrow ridges and a huge scar running down the left side of his face, which he gained before finding his future lieutenant, Yachiru Kusajishi. Kenpachi's unique hairstyle is partly due to the result of his habit to take a bath everyday before going to sleep, which is a necessity to him due to his strong perspiration. During these baths, he usually washes his hair with soap, making it stiff. He enjoys doing so because it's easy for him to set his hair to his preferred style. attaching the bells to his hair takes a while to accomplish. The highest bell in particular takes him several hours to attach, as the tip of his hair is just beyond his reach. Occasionally, Umbreon or Xatu offer to do it for him, only to be turned down by Kenpachi due to thinking that it's weird for someone else to style his hair. Personality Although he's known to be a violent fighter, Kenpachi's actions tend to be for the best. He has a very poor sense of direction. Kenpachi lives for battle and enjoys a good fight more than anything. He even holds back in an effort to make any fight last longer. He also claims that injury and death are nothing but the price one pays for a good fight. Although he thrives for battle, Kenpachi has shown to have emotions. Kenpachi and Kasy seem to love each other, Ken and Clair loved each other, Ken loves his children. Despite his tendency to be brutal, Kenpachi usually stops a fight if his opponent is too injured to fight back, claiming that he isn't interested in fighting "weaklings who can't fight anymore; nor is he obligated to deal a death blow to anyone who isn't capable of fighting any longer". However, he will unhesitatingly kill his opponent if they refuse to end their fight. Kenpachi also strongly believes that fun comes before working. In every battle, he tries to get as much enjoyment out of it as possible. Kenpachi always takes his afternoon nap. He doesn't have a particularly favorite dish, but he particularly hates natto. It seems that Kenpachi sometimes contradicts his own logic in fighting. On the one hand, Kenpachi wishes to increase his own personal power. On the other hand, he conceals his strength to enjoy a fight for as long as possible. Irrational to a certain extent, Kenpachi is one of the most complex characters in the series, as he exhibits a wide range of traits, being: lethargic, bloodthirsty, rebellious, empathetic, and wise Early years Ken dosen't tend to talk about his past in the Soul Society. Mostly because he goes back to the Soul Society on a regular basis. Ken was sucked into a roving trans dimensional portal where he spent 10 years traveling dimensions most notably Naruto, Yu-gi-oh, and Digimon. Eventually landing in the world of Pokemon. After traveling around a bit Ken found his way to Blackthorn city. Where he fell in love with Clair and lived as a Dragon tamer and stand in gym leader on occasion. Then the two managed to kill 34 people and destroy half of Blackthorn when Genesis was conceived.(Thats right they destroyed half a city fucking.) Living with Clair an Genesis for many year until Genesis turned 10 when Ken told Clair he was going to take Genesis to better train him to be a man. Clair agreed to the training and Ken headed to Orre where he found an old Cipher compound. Living off hefty sums of money from selling off some old Cipher technology and investing in business making millions and buying Cita Dark island. Wile living in the Cipher lab and roaming around Orre I came across a familiar face his younger brother Alex who had also gotten sucked into a protal. Alex lived with Ken and Genesis, an Ken and Alex started to take intrest in the Shadow facation prosses and they two where able to advance the prosses eliminating the negative side effects. Shortly after Ken and Alex went to Kanto and joined Team Rocket. Life in Team Rocket Ken has been around Team Rocket since the pokemon rebellion and could possibly be one of the strongest to roam the world of pokemon. However sometime during the Villain's attacks, Kenpachi had to return to his home as a greater power was attacking it. Ken is currently in heavy combat with enemies there, as such the chance of him returning anytime soon if at all is unlikely, but he could be contacted if one knows how to do it. Pokemon Ken has quite a few Pokemon and has been known to carry most all of them. Umbreon(Jace): The first pokemon Kenpachi caught was Umbreon. Several years before joining Team Rocket Kenpachi was traveling through Ilex forest and saw a wild Umbreon and an Eevee being attack by a Crobat and Houndoom. Having no interest in fighting any of them Ken quietly watched to see what would happen. In the the Houndoom pinned Umbreon down long enough for the Crobat to kill the Eevee with poison fang. Upon seeing the Eevee die Umbreon freed himself from the Houndoom and killed both remaining pokemon with a powerful psychic surge. After seeing what he thought was a week little pup destroy two pokemon simultaneously Ken appeared before the enraged pokemon and battled it personally. A quick fight ensued with Kenpachi as the victor. As Ken turned to walk away Umbreon, all but dead, stood up one last time to ready an attack but dropped seconds after. Admireing the Umbreon's will, Ken decided to catch the nearly dead pokemon and train it as his first and strongest pokemon. Upon joining Team Rocket Umbreon was on Kenpachi's main team, but after the founding of war division he was for a time the lead trainer at the division training grounds. For the short time Umbreon trained with the pokemon of the division he earned his place as Kenpachi's strongest pokemon, defeating Ken's Arcanine and black Tyranitar alone, the matched earned him the nick name amongst war division as Shadow Crusher. During the Poketopeia recruitment Umbreon was separated and ended up finding the hybridization machine. After a short negotiation Umbreon was allowed to become a hybrid and took the name Jace, after that Jace registered as grunt and is regarded as one of the toughest in war division. Xatu: Nidoking: Nidoking joined Ken at the national park near Goldenrod, it was a short interaction, Nidoking attacked and Ken beat the crap out of him. Stubborn and strong Nidoking is a reliable pokemon always willing to fight to the bitter end. After Ken caught Tyranitar he started to train the two as a double battle combo and it proved to be a powerhouse combo and Kenpachi's favorite battle combos. Amongst Kenpachi's pokemon there as a hierarchy Arcanine: Ken actually hunted Arcanine because Arcanine was attacking a town. Nidoking and Xatu fought Arcanine for three days before pair drought Arcanine down and Ken caught him. Arcanine has strong will power and loyal to the end. Arcanine was the first Shadow Pokemon to be cr pand Alex made. Arcanine was willing to under go the proses to gain more power and better protect his friends. Ken rarely uses Arcanine due to the fact that Arcanin doesn't have control of his vast power like Umbreon does. Tyranitar: One day at the old Rocket base someone said to Ken "Why don't you go out and catch a Tyranitar or something." So Ken did he went out to Mt. Silver where reports of a Tyranitar destroying a mountain where originating. Nidoking was the one to bring Tyranitar down and ever since the two are a force to be reckoned with. the two seem to have a brotherly thing going on. Nidoking being the reckless older brother and Tyranitar the calmer younger brother. Onix: Ken was walking through an old quarry after not doing anything at base for days when out of nowhere a large Cobalt Onix attacked him. Tyranitar and Nidoking took Onix out with ease. Ken was happy to show off the rare Onix to the members of Rocket and even more surprised to find Onix was a girl. Onix is the only female Pokemon Ken has. Onix is a very loving Pokemon she is the one Ken leaves to guard children if the need arises as Onix is always ready to fight for them. Axew: Ken got Axew at the Dragons Den when he was getting an ancient dragon seal placed on him. Axew found Ken one night when Ken was asleep and bite down on Ken's head. Admiring the gall of the little Axew Ken caught him. Axew serves as Kens shoulder rider when Ken is on a mission. Even though Axew is young he is able to use moves not normal of the average Dragon showing Axew comes from a powerful blood line. Axew is Ken's youngest Pokemon. XD-01: Ken was talking with Honch one day at the gates when a man named Nascour showed up and literally gave Ken XD-01 as well as Cipher and its facility's. Ken has Ein looking for a way to change XD-01 into the newer Shadow Pokemon to ease the pain of the Shadowfacation. Black Tyranitar: A War division mission had Ken travel to Cianwood to check on a disturbance only to find the legendary Black Tyranitar destroying a forest. Nidoking and Tyranitar fought hard to bring Black Tyraitar down and he went down hard. Ken has yet used Black Tyranitar in battle yet hoping to train him before battling. Category:Characters